The present inventions relate generally to a battery module assembly. The present inventions relate more particularly to a battery module assembly having a break-away vent portion that is deployable in the event of an over-pressure condition within the battery. The present inventions also relate to a battery module assembly having a containment structure configured to receive a break-away vent portion and permit gases to escape.
Battery modules for use in vehicles and other suitable applications are generally known. However, such known battery modules tend to have certain disadvantages. For example, known battery modules typically include a first battery cell coupled directly to a second battery cell and do not generally provide a containment structure configured to accommodate a break-away vent portion that permits gases to escape in the event of over-pressure conditions within a battery cell.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a battery module assembly having a containment structure configured to accommodate a break-away vent portion and permit gases to escape in the event of over-pressure conditions within a battery cell, or any other advantageous features.